Walmart
by Mrs.Cullen17
Summary: When Bella, Alice, Edward, and Emmett go to Walmart things can only get worse. This is my first fanfic so please be nice and read it. Trust me the summary is bad but the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

Wal-Mart

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the _Twilight Saga_. If I did then Edward would be mine not Bella's! I also DON'T own Wal-Mart! I would be rich and would be able to buy the Twilight Saga and wouldn't have to write this disclaimer. PS I do NOT own _Teen Vogue_!

"Okay guys I'm going to walmar-"  
Was all I could say.

"Wal-Mart! Wal-Mart! Wal-Mart!" Alice and Emmett said excitedly.

"Guys it was just going to be me and Edward." I said.

They both looked sad but then Alice perked up and Edward gave her an angry look. "Sorry," she said," but I already saw it. You're taking us no matter what."

I wasn't going to fight with Alice because guess who was going to win? That's right, Alice. I said "Well are you two coming or what?"

There were smiles on their faces as they climbed in the silver Volvo. Once we got to Wal-Mart everyone was staring at us. I even think I saw someone drool. Alice and Emmett started running, a little too fast for human speed, to the electronics department. Edward and I both thought that we should keep an eye on them. Alice and Emmett were both frozen solid and once we saw what it was we were too. It was a movie display with the whole family on it. Same faces, same everything. Even the clothes. Then Alice shrieked bringing us out of our stance. Edward chuckled softly but Alice could still hear it. She found a magazine and threw it at him. He threw it back and Alice got sidetracked because it was a _Teen Vogue _magazine. This time we all laughed so loud the whole store could probably hear us. "Typical Alice," Edward muttered under his breath.

Alice couldn't hear it though because she was too into her mag. "Alice," Emmett said," we still haven't figured out what made Edward laugh the first time and started all this."

Alice just pointed to Edward and we laughed again. "Edward," Emmett said.

"She was upset because her picture wasn't as good as she thought it would be. And her outfit that she was wearing she wore one time not two."

This made us laugh even harder than before, if that was possible.

Just then Alice got an email on her phone. She jumped up and down and told us that we might as well put ourselves to use here and she showed us the list.

* * *

Hi! I know that this chapter is short but I thought that this was a good place to end. Please be nice to me. This is my first fanfic and I know that it's bad but please tell me if you liked it or hated it or if anything needs to be improved. Now just press that little button down there and tell me what you think! :-P


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV  
"The first thing on the list," Alice said, "Get random items and put them in people's shopping carts when they aren't looking."

"I'll go first!" Emmett said.

Emmett ran, at a human pace, to the candy isle. He grabbed at least 50 bags of gummy bears and put them in a man's cart while he was checking out. Then the cashier said to the man "Wow that's a lot of gummy bears sir."

"What? How did those get in there?," then the man saw Emmett," Young man did you put those in my cart?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Wait, is that…no it couldn't be…it is! Hi Kristen Stewart!" Emmett pointed at a wall and while the cashier and the man were looking we all ran.

"Hooligans!" the man said.

As soon as we were on the opposite end of the store we all burst out laughing. "I can't believe that they fell for it!" Emmett said.

"It was so funny!"Alice said.

"Well it's only gunny when he's pranking other people Alice. Remember when he threw out all of your designer clothes and replaced them with knockoffs?"Edward said and Emmett laughed even harder when he saw Alice's face.

"You know that I will get you back for that Emmett." When Alice said that Emmett was quiet and everyone except for Emmett laughed.

"Well enough of that what is the next one Alice?" I said.

"The next one is to throw tomatoes at people and yell attack of the killer potatoes. Any volunteers?"Alice asked.

"Can people got two times in a row?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett I say that Edward should." Alice said.

"No Alice how about you do it?" I said angrily.

"I can't. I have one that is perfect for me so it's either you or Eddie."

"Alice don't call me Eddie! Also I'll do it. It's okay Bella love." Edward said.

"Are you sure you want to do it Edward?"I asked.

"I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure?" Emmett asked.

"Enough Emmett! I'm going in. Wish me luck."Edward said.

"Good luck Edward." I said and then Edward was off.

EPOV

I can't believe that Alice talked me into this. Alice, Emmett, and my wonderful Bella were watching from a distance. I grabbed some tomatoes and put them in a bag. Well…here goes nothing. "Attack of the killer potatoes!"

I started throwing tomatoes at random people and kept on shouting attack of the killer potatoes. Why does this have to happen to me? Alice, Bella, and Emmett were laughing like crazy. Then while I was looking at them I threw a tomato at a worker that must of came to see what was happening. His name was Jacob. Well I could be okay with this. Jacob tapped on my shoulder and said "Excuse me, sir," I looked at him he had to be a foot shorter than me."Um…I was…um…wondering if you could…well.…come with…me?" he said it as if it were a question.

I was starting to like this. Maybe Emmett was rubbing off on me. Oh no. I hope that I don't get Emmettitis. "No. Why should I?" I said.

Alice, Bella, and Emmett were laughing even harder now. "Well…um…people didn't like the show you did and my boss told me to find whoever did it and let him talk to them." he said.

I was actually starting to like this. "Well in that case…no."I said.

"Hey can you just please do this for me?," he was whispering now," Do you see that girl over there?" He pointed to a small pixie like girl with red hair and brown eyes who was talking to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I nodded my head. "Well you see she's my girlfriend Sophie and the boy that she's talking to is her brother Will. I invited them to come and see me work here and I wanted to impress them. So can you please come with me?"

I heard Alice think 'It's alright Edward. I have a tripwire set up. It's right before the water fountain. When he trips run back to the women's clothing at a HUMAN pace.'

"Okay." I said.

JacobPOV

I can't believe that he agreed to it! That'll show him not to mess with me. Sophie will be so impressed. What should I say to her after I turn him in. Hmm…how about 'Thats how we do it around here' no that's stupid. How about-!

I guess that I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the tripwire! I also didn't notice that the culprit was running away. Man he's fast…or am I just slow? "Hey! Get back here! Hooligan!"

BPOV

Edward came over to us in the women's clothing department. "Finally you're here! I'm doing the next one!" Alice said practically bouncing up and down.

"So Alice what IS the next one?" I said.

"The next one is…"

Oooooo Cliffy! Don't worry the next one will be out in a day or two! I love the way this story is going! The story just flows out of my head so easily! Has that ever happened to you? I hope that you're having a great summer! Also I don't know when you're new moon is wherever you live but for me it's on Tuesday so don't forget to watch New Moon if you can!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
Me: I'm so glad that you let me own Twilight Stephanie.  
SM: What? I never told you that you could own Twilight. LIAR!  
Me: But I baked you some cookies! You ate one!  
SM: That doesn't mean you get to own Twilight!  
Me: Did you check the license on the back?  
SM: *flips over a cookie* Woah! How did you write this small?  
Me: I'll tell you if you let me own Twilight!  
SM: Well…no! Oh and since I didn't eat the whole cookie then that means that you can't own Twilight but you can write a story on FanFiction!  
Me: YAY! Wait…I…can't…own…Twilight. NOOOOO! :-( Oh well!

As you can see from that Disclaimer I own nothing:-( But SM ate half of my cookie xD

"The next one is to go hide behind a clothing rack and when someone looks through it yell 'Pick me! Pick me!' Isn't it just perfect for me?"Alice asked.

"Alice anything that includes being hyper and clothing is ALWAYS perfect for you." Emmett said.

Alice gave him a glare and he hung his head. We were in hysterics. "Well then pixie are you going to do it or not?" Emmett said cautiously. He didn't want another glare from Alice.

With that said Alice went and hid behind a clothing rack that she thought was decent enough to be hidden upon in the Juniors department. She gave us a thumbs up saying that she was ready. Then a couple of girls came by and looked at the clothes on the rack Alice started saying "Pick me! Pick me!" in a whisper.

Then one of the girls pushes the clothes to the sides revealing Alice. The girl said, "You do realize that we're not stupid? Well you might not, I don't know if a ten year old does."

That got Alice mad. "I'm eighteen and I was having a hard time figuring that out because…well you're all blondes. " Alice said harshly.

We were laughing so hard. Then the same girl noticed us and walked towards us. "Oh is the rest of the gang here?"Lilly said.

"Hey don't talk to my family like that. I know that you don't want to mess with us." Edward said.

"Or else what?" Lilly asked.

"Or else you will get a restraining order put against you. And maybe even something else."

Then the three girls ran away cowering in fear. "Good job Eddie boy!" Emmett said.

"Don't call me Eddie ever again Emmett! It's getting annoying!" Edward said.

"Wanna wrestle over it Eddie?" Emmett said.

"Here, no. But home, yes. Now what's the next thing on the list?" Edward said.

"The next thing is when an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream..'No!No! It's those voices again!'" Alice said.

"This will be good." Emmett said rubbing his hands together and laughing.

"And since Bella is the only one that hasn't done something off the list she has to do this one." Alice said making me scared.

"No Alice. Not this one. Why can't Emmett do it? He would love it mire than me." I pleaded.

"Well…I guess that Bella can do another one but I have to pick it out." Alice said.

"Okay Alice." I said.

"Emmett you're up." Alice said.

Emmett walked around the store for five minutes waiting for a announcement. He was in the most crowded part of Walmart when it came on. Emmett covered his ears, crawled up in the Fatal position, and yelled "NO!NO! It's those voices again!".

This went on for ten minutes when finally Alice told him that it was over nine minutes ago. He got up and walked over to us. "Hey! Did you like?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah!" Alice said.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't be able to do it like you." I said.

"Sure I did." Edward said.

"Are you being sarcastic Eddie?"

Edward just growled in response. Then a Walmart employee ran over to us and as he was getting closer we ran. "You'll never catch me alive copper!" Emmett said while running.

"Mostly because you're already dead." Edward said under his breath.

We ran off to the other side of the store to do the next thing on our list.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated but my summer is super busy! I just got back from vacation! YAY! An eight hour drive back but it was SO worth it! Oh and I hope that I didn't offend people that are blonde I just wanted to put it in as a comeback! Trust me I'm a blonde myself… or was because my hair is turning into a brown!

Now if you could only press the little button that says review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey sorry that I haven't updated my story in a while but don't worry I haven't given up on this story! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: OMG! Sorry I lied! The story will be back soon! But before I get on with the story time for the *dramatic pause* DISCLAIMER! DUN DUN DUN! *Between sobs* I…own…nothing of…twilight…because SM…said I…couldn't!*breaks out into a huge crying fit and fills her bedroom with tears* Now finally (drum roll please) THE STORY!**

"Okay Bella the next thing you're doing. It fits your personality perfectly!" Alice said scaring me a little.

What could fit me perfectly except for getting me out of here!? Edward noticed my concern and smiled his breathtaking smile that always calmed me. "It will be okay love." He whispered reassuringly.

"Bella you will do this 'While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are' " Alice said quoting the list.

Oh no. I could never do this. I guess that Alice was blocking her mind because Edward growled when she said that. "You can't be serious Alice." Edward said.

"Oh believe it Edward. I know that both you and Bella have suicidal problems and desperately need anti-depressants. You know maybe the both of you should do this." Alice said making both Edward and I growl.

"I'll do it since I was being a coward before and I'm the only person that hasn't done something. I'll be fine Edward. I promise." I said noticing Edward's worry.

I walked over to the hunting department with everyone following. But before I could get to where the guns were I heard someone say, "Alice why did you call us?" It was Jasper talking. And he was with Rosalie. Oh great.

"Just you two come over here and watch Bella!" Alice said.

They both walked over to where the rest of them were and Alice waved for me to continue. I walked up to the worker that happened to be a guy. The worst part was that he was checking me out. Emmett and Jasper had to restrain Edward from launching himself at the worker. I guess that his thoughts weren't so good. I asked the worker if I could see a gun. He quickly handed me the one I pointed at (I chose pink or else Alice would kill me when we got home and lecture me again about fashion). While I was holding it I asked, "Hey do you know where the anti-depressants are?"

The look on the clerk's face was priceless. I now knew why Alice, Emmett, and Edward liked it so much. I looked back at my family and they were laughing their heads off. "Hey! "The worker, Jacob said running towards us, "There's the people that made me trip on a tripwire! GET THEM!"

I put the gun back said thanks to the worker and then we all ran away at a faster than human pace to the opposite side of the store. "Nice one Bella." Jasper said about the prank.

"Thanks" I said back.

"Okay! Now that we've done your prank Bella we have to do either Jasper or Rosalie."Alice said in a general like voice. I guess you learn how to speak like that when your husband was in the Civil War.

"The next one is 'throw skittles at people and yell taste the rainbow!' So who's up?" Alice asked.

Rosalie pointed at Jasper and Jasper pointed at Rosalie. Everyone except for Rosalie and Jasper were laughing. "Okay I guess that I'll choose...Jasper!" Alice said and Jasper looked horrified.

Jasper's look on his face put the rest of us into another round of laughter. Jasper walked up to the candy isle, purchased a bag of skittles and sat down on a bench inside. The rest of us were hiding behind a shelf. "Three…two…one" Alice whispered.

As soon as she finished saying one a person walked right by Jasper and he pelted them with skittles while yelling taste the rainbow. It was hilarious! The next thing we knew a little kid ran up and started to eat the fallen skittles. Then Jasper took a handful of skittles and threw it across the store so fast that a human couldn't see. "AHHH! IT'S RAINING SKITTLES!" a person yelled from across the store.

That made us laugh so hard that I think the whole store shook. Jasper did this a few more times before coming back over and bowing. We clapped and then laughed again. "Okay the next one's Rosalie's." Alice said and Rosalie gulped.

**A/N: I'm supper sorry for not updating! I was taking a break from writing for a while. That and I was writing some other stories but I don't know if I'll post them. I'd like to say thanks to all of my dedicated readers and sorry again for not updating! Have you read **_**Edward's Help **_**by **_**Myworldisfiction**_**? If not then you HAVE to! It's amazing! I loved it! Oh and I forgot to mention that I don't own **_**Skittles**_**. Sorry. **

**PeaceLoveVampires,**

** 17**

**^,…,^ (Vampire smiley face)**


End file.
